Fighting for Those You Love and Hate
by Wolborg90
Summary: A mysterious child searches for her hidden siblings only to meet up with the digidestines. Some know her by school and the rest doubt her. Will they become enemies or good friends? A few OOC and a bit of Kouzumi. RR )
1. 1 Discoveries

A/N: ........................................................................................*snore* Huh? What? Is the world coming to an end? Oh you're hear, well then so much for my nap...............T_T Oh well, It's like 11:00 P.M. so I'm a little sleepy......... It's been a while because I needed to work on my stories a little and I think that you guys are going to like this one better than the others I wrote. If you're wondering why Moonstorm's on all the time, it's because Moonstorm's my best friend and so is Quidditchgurl69 (even though she doesn't pay much attention to me or Moonstorm. By the way if the digimon characters are off, I am sorry.........-_- And I Beg You, No Flames!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon or their characters I'd be rich.........unfortunately I don't so I'm not rich and I'm very lonely right now.....................where's my teddy bear?--' I only own Kail and Kai. XD  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Kouji's POV  
  
I could feel the cold breeze through my hair as I sat on the branch of the maple tree. I usually stay up the latest since everyone else needs their sleep more than I did. I didn't know where Takuya was going, so I told him just to take a break from the trip. Though, we're leaving very early in the morning. Just as I was climbing down the rough branches of the maple tree, a rustle in the bushes startled my attention. A dark figure was headed toward our camp. I couldn't really tell if it was a digimon or something else. The only thing I could see was bright, cold, red eyes staring right at me. The creature started to walk like a wolf stalking prey that had been ill or weak and couldn't get up. All of a sudden it stood up and looked around knowing that danger was near and fled. I jumped off the last branch and chased after what ever was bugging me.  
  
Izumi's POV  
  
I rubbed my sore eyes and stared out dumbly as I saw Kouji run into the woods. At first I thought that he was just chasing out some stray digimon. With the time that I had before Takuya got up and started talking leader talk again, I decided to take a walk and look for food. While walking, I spotted drips of some red sticky liquid. It took me a while to realize that it was blood. Frightened of what was out there, I ran back to the camp to find the others to see if they were okay. While I was running back to camp, I ran into another human in which I didn't realize that it was not who I expected. A tall girl a little older than me stood up and shook her head in pain.  
"Dammit that hurt," groaned the girl. She turned to see me there staring dumbly at her. She sort of jumped a little from shock, but regained her senses and fled for the woods. Getting up with a sore arm after the incident, I saw Kouji panting and sweating hard.  
"Orimoto? What are you doing here?" he stared at me with his usual cold stare. I rolled my eyes and ignored his question. He noticed I had some food in my arms and didn't ask me again.  
  
???????'s POV  
  
I could feel the huge lump on my forehead and felt a little annoyed at the fact that I ran into a human and fled. I was actually running from the male human chasing after me. Ever since I went around the area, my detector started beeping like hell. The only thing I saw on the detector was a group of five red dots. My problem was that when looking for my brother, I only found a group of useless kids sleeping under a few trees. Though, that fat kid had some chocolate in his pockets, so that became a use because I was sick of eating nothing but scraps at that restaurant gave me when I worked for them for some food. Searching for my brother was difficult, even when we were little, I had trouble finding him. Though, looking back, I could've sworn I've seen that girl that I ran into before. Though, the only thing on my mind was to find out who those kids were and also to find my brother.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Huh? Huh? Oh well, if you don't like it sorry to disappoint you, but if you did, good for you, you deserve a midnight snack cookie! I also have some muffins, would you like a muffin? Also to remember to R/R! ^_^ 


	2. 2Freak out!

A/N: Hello,*looks at the readers and gets stage fright*Goodbye............. Just kidding, I'm a little tired right now since my spring break is almost over with. *Starts to hear strange noises* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE MENTAL INSTITUTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Again)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(You shall find out more after the story)(Maybe)  
  
Disclaimer: As I told you earlier, I do not own digimon therefore I am not rich.....................even though I wish I was...................... On with the story.  
  
??????'s POV  
  
The air was breezy which made the night feel freezing cold as I knew that Cherubimon (A/N: If I spelled it wrong, sorry) would be coming for me since he's been on my tail for a while since he thinks that I was planning to destroy his plans to rule the digital world. Now that I was in the area I was planning to see what those kids were going and to make sure they don't find the restaurant that Digitamamon was planning to rebuild since Lucymon was destroyed by those digidestined. Even though I was near the kid's camping area, I decided to visit my good friend, Jijimon, digimon who help me get around the digital world and help me train to fight monsters in my spirit form. Though, I remember the warning he gave me before I left for his cottage.  
  
*******FLASHBACK*********  
  
"Kail, I want you to remember one thing before you leave on your journey. Make sure Nobody sees you in your form or it could mean chaos especially if Cherubimon finds out about the spirit, he can use for more than power itself. If you find your brother before he does you'll be in good condition and Cherubimon knows how much power you and your brother have together." Jijimon stared up at me, worried about how the journey would end if I did the wrong thing.  
"Jijimon, what if I find my sister with my brother, I mean I'm not looking for her since I know how she can be. But what if I don't find Aya in time to help my brother escape from my sister's evil grip?" Jijimon stared at the stars and thought in a deep mind.  
"You can defeat your sister if you try hard enough, Kail, if anyone can defeat her it could be you or those other digidestined as long as you believe in yourself and can stand the force of friendship." I stood in a confused way for he had said something I was not sure about.  
"You mean there are other spirits besides me or my brother? How can that be?"  
  
"Remember the story I told you about Lucymon and the harsh battle between beasts and human digimon? Well, before you came around, Seraphimon told me that Lucymon had come back from his grave down from hell as you may call it or a prison, and had started the battle all over again. Though the ten brave warriors had found the humans who would use the spirit eggs in order to spirit evolve. Do you see now?" I knew Jijimon knew about these humans more than I did so I didn't say anything but merely nodded my head and went back to eating my stew since I hadn't eaten all day. The next day I got all the things I needed and packed up for the journey I had ahead of me.  
  
**********END FLASHBACK**********  
  
Kouji's POV  
  
After the group got ready for the time being, Izumi and I knew how much of a pain Takuya was and left to look for clues about the mysterious girl we saw, but I didn't know it was a girl only Izumi did and so I just presumed it was a girl also since she saw the girl close up, I only saw a strange creature that just happened to be there at a far distance.  
"Kouji, there's someone up ahead of us," I looked up to see a person walking up the same path we were, but how can it be a human since all the others are by the maple tree I had climbed up on?  
  
Izumi's POV  
  
Kouji had a strange look on his face when he had seen the human coming towards us. I noticed it was a girl with dark brown hair with red streaks like fire and wore a black t-shirt and baggy cargo pants. She also had a few bands on her wrists and had one amber eye, and in a way the other one was bright red. In a way she looked pretty happy since she was walking in a normal way and looked like she was quite relaxed.  
"Orimoto, stay back, we don't know who this girl is," Whispered Kouji softly The girl finally noticed us and blinked for a while trying to realize who we were.  
"Oh, it's you guys, uh.........how nice, uh................got to go!" before she went any further, Kouji grabbed on her to her bag before she went any further.\  
"Going somewhere?" Kouji said coldly.  
"Eh heh............no I was just noticing you guys and I thought I'd get out of your way, uh heh heh heh," from the lookings of it she did not look very surprised to see us here.  
  
Kail's POV  
  
'Shit, what have I done........' This was going to cost me.............  
  
A/N: Well hello again, at least they let me have my computer and one hand to work on this chapter...............Now how long were they going to keep me here????? R/R ^________^! 


	3. 3 Secrets revealed and a brutal battle

A/N: Hello, I am very happy I finally got some reviews!!! By the way, this story also has a bit of humor in it just so you know...............by the way, all this homework makes me sick, STRIKE!!!!! Sorry, the mental institution just kicked me out and now I'm all hhhhyyyyyyyyypppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr nooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww................................................................................................... .......... Any who please enjoy my story..... Do you guys like candy?  
  
Disclaimer: .............................Do I have to tell you guys over and over and over again that I don't own digimon or any of their products? Because I don't own digimon!!!!!!!!!!! I only own my own characters that I made up...................  
  
Izumi's POV  
  
As much as I knew about this girl, I do know that she's a little shy and can be a little quiet, but not cold like Kouji. The group was very interested that we had a new member of the group, or at least I hope that she could be apart of it because it really sucks being the only girl here. (A/N: And it would too.........) Takuya asked all sorts of questions that I don't think she didn't understand, but I think she was kind of used to it.  
  
"So where do you come from, like did you get on a train to get here?" asked Takuya excitedly.  
  
".........not exactly........." said the girl blushing with embarrassment.  
  
"What's your name and did you have to fight all sorts of monsters to get here?" questioned Tomoki with excitement.  
  
"..........uh.....it's Kail........uh......nice to meet you and ya I sort've had to fight some monsters on my way here.............he he he .................." I felt sorry for her in a way because I don't think she's seen many people here before because she was traveling by herself.  
  
Kail's POV  
Oh My G**, these guys are really weird and I don't think they are very good at asking questions............At least they're polite. Though I'm not very freaked out by the two that found me because they haven't asked me anything about me so I'm pretty good about being around them, but I think I'm being mocked and it freaks me out................  
  
"I don't know if we can trust her because she's not that impressive because I mean her looks are pretty bad," muttered the kid who they call JP. I growled and held my anger in because this guy pretty much annoys me and I don't think that kid named Kouji likes him either.  
  
"So that's how you greet people is by making fun of them chubby?" I could see the anger in his eyes and his face because it was all purple and plump. I just smirked and went over by Izumi and slumped over and was a little tired out by all these strange kids. Though, the little boy named Tomoki isn't that strange and he kind of reminded me of my little sister.  
  
"So, Kail is it? How did you get in the digital world and why are you here?" Takuya asked happily.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" I asked eagerly. Everyone nodded their heads including Izumi and Kouji. "Well, It all started when me and my sister and brother were headed toward the Subway (A/N: No not at the place where you have fresh deli sandwiches..........) and get a lift back home. Not long after that both my brother and I got a message on our phones to go the digital world and help the digidestines who were battling some guy called Lucymon. So, we got on a train to this place like you did and now I'm stuck here alone," Tomoki had a strange look on his face and I kind of figured that he wanted to find out more. "And the reason my brother and sister aren't with me at the moment, it's because of my step-sister Aya, who undoubtfully kidnapped my little sister and my brother is now under her spell because she now works for the new Cherubimon. And now I'm out here looking for all three of them." I bent my head down because I wasn't telling the whole truth because my little sister has greater power than anyone could ever have, or so I've been told. I just hope that this won't affect them too much.  
Later on, we all got up and started walking on down the path that I just came down already. I told Takuya that I've been down this road and I don't think that we weren't going to find much. Though from what Izumi told me he is very stubborn............though I didn't have a problem with that.  
  
Narrator:  
  
The group was very far ahead before Kail sensed something wrong in the wind.  
  
"Kai.........." She muttered silently. Everyone looked at her strangely until Kail turned to them, her face pale and white.  
  
"YOU HAVE TO HIDE RIGHT AWAY OR HE'LL KILL YOU!!!" She signaled them to hide in the bushes. Kouji saw something fly towards them and he knew that Kail saw the same thing and knew what it was.  
  
"GET IN THE FUCKIN BUSHES AND STAY BACK!!!" Without question or objections, the group hid in the bushes and stayed as silent as they possibly could. Kail pulled out the detector she had in her pocket and spirit evolved.  
  
"FENRIRMON!!!" Takuya sat there stunned. Kouji just stared in aw as the giant armored wolf with golden teeth and claws with silver wings and black fur and red eyes charged ferociously at what came at them. A golden plated dragon about 50 ft. long and long spines on the back roared and glided swiftly at the giant black wolf. The body of Kail's form had scars and ruffed up fur and a huge scar on the left eye of the giant beast. Its armor was made of strong steel iron and a helmet protected the head and the snout of the beast. The Dragon was worse. It had armor much stronger than the wolf and its horns were pretty good sized and large scars and gashes were on every curve of the gigantic monster. You could tell that the claws were made for brutal damage for they were long and sharp as a sword that could cut through anything. It had a long snout with sharp ripping teeth and a helmet designed the same way as Fenrirmon's.  
The battle was brutal and the kids didn't know what to do. They could tell that if they got into the middle of the battle they would surely be in a very bad condition. But what made them tear there sights away from the battle was that Kail was loosing and can very well put her life in danger........................  
  
A/N: Ha! I have made a cliffhanger and there's nothing you can do about it! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem........ Sorry, I like to see you be angry with the way that I did the story so HA! Anyway I'm getting really sad because no one will review except for Moonstorm............................and Quidditchgurl69 (and she's a little mad because her number was actually known as a sex position so she changed to 260 so that's her new number instead of 69) Well anyway, see ya later and don't forget to R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. 4 Aya

A/N: Sup? I'm kind of depressed because of quidditchgurl260, not because she's not reviewing me, but other things turn up and it really pisses me off. Though, I've always got moonstorm to help me out. Though, I hope you guys like my new chapter. Also R/R.  
  
Moonstorm: Ha, your plans to kill me are not yet in position, what will you do now? By the way, you need to review!  
  
Quidditchgurl260: Well, well, look who wants candy now? Cavitie worries indeed.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON.........  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Narrator:  
  
The battle continued for a long time until a strange girl with dark blonde hair showed up causing the kids to jump out of the bushes.  
  
"So Kail, you finally decided to show up and help Kai? Pathetic, now where is Sana? You promised me you would go and find her for me, so tell me before Kai here goes ahead and ends your time of life." Kail turned back to normal and struggled to get up. The girl frowned and kicked her back to the ground and started to press on her scarred left arm.  
"Bitch, you think I'd be with these other kids instead of having Sana with me? I know she's still out there, but you'll never be able to find her, Aya.........Wait a minute, aren't you suppose to have her? You are the one who kidnapped her are you not?"  
  
"She seemed to have run away after she heard that you were here and unfortunately my spell had worn off so now I leave it up to you to go find her. Well then let's hope you can find her before we do or you'll never get your soul back." With that, Aya strangely disappeared out of sight. As Kail got up, Izumi and the others helped her get her balance and jumped back when they saw that Kail's left eye had the same scar as her spirit form did. Kail noticed that they were freaked out and she gloomily bent her head down.  
  
"My soul was taken away from me because my brother helped Aya get it. And now as the days go by, my body and soul will go blank and soon it will kill me unless I can get my soul back, I am, however, sorry for getting you guys mixed in with my problems, but you all have the power to defeat Kai. And the scar on my left eye is normal; I've had for a while after that knife incident." Kouji sighed and put his hand on Kail's shoulder.  
  
"We'll fight with you Kail. I don't approve of fighting with you, but we need to stop your step-sister from killing us all. What you say guys, should we help her out?" the group cheered out loud. Kail knew that Jijimon was right and that she will have the power to destroy her sister's sorcery and keep fighting until this world was safe for everybody in it.  
  
Izumi's POV  
  
What a day it has been! The whole group has been making arrangements and getting ready for the fight. I've been hanging around Kail for a while and I've gotten to know her a little, though she's seems to be a little quiet about her sister, Sana. I hope that we'll find her soon.  
  
"Okay, I think we're all packed and ready to go. Kouji, what can you see from up there?!" Takuya seemed to be very excited about our new adventure that would take us to new places. I saw Kail getting her backpack and having a snack since she must've got everything we needed. Suddenly, Kail seemed to have paused and looked at me in a funny way.  
  
"Izumi, did you go to school for about two years in Italy?" I was somewhat shocked that she knew that I went to Italy for two years.  
  
"Yes, why?" Kail dropped her food and got something out of her bag.  
  
"You never got along with the other girls at your school in Japan after you came back from Italy right? Well, I thought that you might want this back." Kail handed Izumi a silver chained necklace with a butterfly charm on it.  
  
"I can't believe you found this. Those girls at the school tore this off when they were trying to pick a fight with me."  
  
"Well, you can thank Kouji for that, he's the one that fixed it up and kept it safe for you. I guess he needed someone else to give it back to you since is a little more quiet than I am if you know what I mean." Kail winked at me and then walked off. 'What did she mean by that?' I stared blankly as I put the charm necklace back on. I was a little confused of Kail's behavior and I really didn't know what she meant by it, though my thoughts were now focused on Kouji. How did he get my necklace in the first place?  
  
Wolborg90: Hello to you all again! I'm even shocking myself, isn't that amazing eh, eh?sweatdrops oh well.......................gotta go, got a lot of homework to do so I bearly have enough time to think about a few things. Later!!!" 


	5. 5 life's tough

A/N: Hello again. Today I'm in a bit of a good mood so I decided to make this a bit of a LONG chapter!applause in background so much love............any who, I wish to thank all these people for reviewing my fics!  
  
Moonstorm: Heh........I don't know much about the fact but you need to revise my stories!!! AAAARGH!!! =) gives you a hug I love you any way.  
  
Quidditchgurl260: You know, there's nothing that I need to thank you about really, and I don't think I will give you candy, you're a freak as it is right now so why should I make you become even more of a freak?! XP, who cares about you, you low life moron. JK! =P  
  
Disclaimer: Read the last 3 chapters and you won't have to make my life miserable...............fine I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!! GET THAT THROUGH YOU'RE HEAD!!!  
  
Any who, on with the show or story.......I don't know.................  
  
Narrator:  
  
As the group headed towards the mountains, Kail clumsily walked behind them with her focus fuzzy and her head ached with pain.  
  
"Hey, why don't we go to a very good friend of mine? I think he can slow down my pain and he may give us some advice on where Aya and Kai went to. And his house isn't too far from here." Junpei didn't like the idea of going to this strange person's house.  
  
"You want us to go to some freak's house and end up chopped liver the next?! I don't think that's a good idea Takuya. Besides, we don't even know who it is." Kail growled with anger.  
  
"Listen bub, I don't like the idea that you would call my friend Jijimon a freak. Got it?! I can tell you that wisdom isn't in the mouth but in the heart so get used to it, because I think I'll be here a while so you better get along with the people I know or you're going to swear you've never been born!!" Kail's outburst made the rest of the group shrink a little. Takuya blinked then had a mood swing in a second.  
  
"Alright! On to this Jijimon's house!" The group followed Kail into the forest. When they got there, they saw a small cottage next to a small pool and garden.  
  
"Wow, it's so pretty, is this where you stayed at before you met us, Kail?" Izumi asked in aw.  
  
"Not exactly," Kouji looked at Kail and knew something was wrong, but didn't say anything knowing she didn't want to tell anyone of where she stayed other than with Jijimon.  
  
Kail's POV:  
  
I was a little saddened at the thought that the kids thought that I stayed with Jijimon the whole time I was here, but I didn't. I worked my ass off for two years trying to figure out if my sister Sana was alive and well it didn't go so well when the manager at that crappy restaurant told me that she was working in the kitchen trying to pay her food bill. I was so overjoyed that I told him that I would do anything to see my sister and ended up working in that restaurant for a long time. Jijimon came to the restaurant and that's how I ended up working with him for a while. I felt like a slave and had to travel with different people to get my freedom. Though I still felt bad that Jijimon was the one who had to buy my freedom. And to make matters worse, I realized that the manager was lying and didn't even know a damn thing about my sister. Though, I did enjoy the company of Jijimon and the little in-training digimon that I had to take care of.  
  
When I knocked on the door, I saw Kapurnimon and a few other in- training digimon come running around the corner, shouting out my name in glee.  
  
"Kail, it's so nice to see you again, how come you were gone for such a long time? We were worried about you." I saw a look of sadness in their eyes and I began to feel a lot of sorrow and pain that I had to leave my little friends behind and didn't even say goodbye to them because I knew that I would never be able to get to leave on my journey.  
  
"Oh they're so cute! You know Kail pretty well don't you." Izumi petted their small heads as she looked at me. I turned my head away as the door opened and I saw my old friend.  
  
Narrator:  
  
"Well bless my soul if it isn't Kail and a few other children, come in, come in." Jijimon gestured the kids to come inside his cottage.  
  
"How are you doing Jijimon?" Kail asked. Jijimon took a look at her and noticed all the bruises and bloodied cuts and scars that she had and he also noticed that the scar on her left eye wasn't looking good either.  
  
"How am I doing she's says and she's more beat up than a punching bag. What nonsense did you get into this time, Kail?" Kail bent down and whispered something in his ear. Jijimon nodded and went in the kitchen to boil some water for Kail and also to make tea.  
  
"You know for a small short old guy with a beard he sure is nice." Junpei said in sarcasm. Izumi glared at him and gave him an elbow hit on the shoulder.  
  
"You shouldn't be insulting people or digimon that you don't know about. Remember the last time you insulted a digimon? You almost got us killed and also Kouji!" she hissed. Kouji looked over at Izumi and she blushed a little which made Junpei flare up. She took out the necklace with the butterfly charm on it and smiled. But the thought that Kouji had it with him this entire time was still a thought that ran through her mind all day.  
  
The kids and Jijimon all sat around a fire and told jokes and scary stories. Kail got up and walked towards the pool. Izumi watched her disappear into the night as she wondered why Kail was like this tonight.  
  
"She can be like that when she is in her own little world." Izumi jumped a little when Jijimon came up from behind her.  
  
"I know it's just that, why is Kail's sister the one Aya is looking for?" Izumi asked.  
  
"Oh, I see you know about Kail's little sister and her older sister eh?" Izumi nodded. "Well you see. Kail and her sister, Sana, were the only two humans that I've seen around here since now that Cherubimon is back, I haven't got any company. Kail worked at this restaurant for about five months and all she did was work without eating anything but bread and water, only on certain occasions would she be able to even have a bit of soup. With Sana, she was with me when all this happened and told me everything about her eldest sister, Aya and her brother, Kai. Sana left without telling me, but in my heart, I could tell where she was heading, but I said nothing to Kail, for Aya knows every move she makes until she gets to my house for my cottage is a secret for all that live in the mountains and meadows around here. Some digimon think that I am nothing but a myth around this part of the digital world. Sad but true. When Kail arrived, which I had to buy her freedom, she told me about some of the same things that Sana told me, but I had no idea that Kail was Sana's sister. This is because Sana only told me about Aya, and not Kail. So you see Kail has a lot on her mind these days and sometimes won't even talk to me for she is a bit stubborn if you know what I mean by that." Jijimon walked over to the other kids and laughed along with them. Izumi continued to stare out where Kail had wandered out then closed eyes as she began to feel sleepy.  
  
The next day drew by and the kids were all fast asleep except for Kail. She sat by the small pool and looked at her reflection. The scar on her left eye was still the same and nothing about her was really not that different. Jijimon came up next to her as he patted her shoulder.  
  
"Will you be given leave today?" Kail nodded and continued to stare at her reflection.  
  
"I am sorry for not telling you about so many things that have been bothering me since I came here. You have done nothing except being kind and helping me through these hard times that I have been having."  
  
"Do not feel sorry Kail, for you still have a long ways to go yet, I understand that it's been hard for you. But don't let things that don't matter get to you." Kail smiled and patted Jijimon's shoulder.  
  
"I hope that we will see each other again, my friend." With that Kail got up and left.  
  
"You are stronger than you think Kail, pleas stay strong for the sake of all of us."  
  
A/N: So was a bit longer than the rest of the chapters? I hope..........wobbles chair and stares off into space as she falls over ouch.............damn this chair I'm going to have to look at that for a while...........any who, see you later! 


End file.
